my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Hero Academia: Chapter 22
A Test of Mettle With the start of the second round, Jirou was in genuine shock after the lot drawings they did a short while ago, feeling as if he had drawn the short end of the stick after being paired up with Kinzoku of all people, given their recent history and is one of the few people in their class he carries some esteem for, feeling somewhat conflicted on the matter. Clattering to the center ring, Jirou was repositioning some of the equipment he had on his person, consisting of several pieces of armor scattered across his arms, legs and torso, appearing almost robotic in the way he was moving, banging his fists together after stopping. "Yo, we seriously doing this bro?" Thinning his eyes toward Kinzoku, he slanted his head down, turning it to the side as he released a small nod that was accompanied with a half-awkward smile, more so to break the tension. "Please tell me I'm still in Recovery Girl's office, cause this is has gotta' be some kind of bad joke huh?" Kinzoku was in just as much such as Jirou, he can't recall a single battle he and Jirou had against each other. He'd grown to enjoy Jirou's company as a classmate, and a friend. Kinzoku never thought that his second year at U.A would hold the ability for the two to get to know one another. Before this year, Kinzoku would've thought of Jirou as simply a troublemaker. But this year he'd grown to understand Jirou and see him as more than what he had before. Now only one of them could move on. "You're telling me mate. We've been on the same team twice this year and now these blokes got us pitted against each other." Kinzoku gave a soft and mildly awkward smile. He smacked himself twice, pumping himself up and bringing his focus back. "Really is some sick joke huh?" His next smile was much less awkward, beaming with excitement. Pacing around, he was somewhat satisfied with the look on Kinzoku's face, to the point where Jirou could feel the exhilaration swell up inside him, to the point of him stomping his legs to the ground, picking up some air from floor, lifting his arms up above his face, facing Kinzoku at eye's length, all the while Jirou taking on a boxing posture. Slowly adjusting the distance between them, Jirou jettisoned himself forward, sprinting forward before alternating directions with multiple side-steps, leaning in from the right with a heavy right hook while keeping his other hand in reserve, using the momentum to thrust it harder. Refraining from using his Quirk, Jirou wanted to play things out in a neutral manner in order to get a feel for his abilities before deciding on his next course of action. Kinzoku was caught off guard by Jirou's quick and sudden movements. Kinzoku knew he was outclassed in close range against an opponent like Jirou. No, if he wanted to stand a chance he needed some distance. Five chains emerged from Kinzoku's back and locked into the ground closer to the left side of the battle field. Kinzoku reeled himself in to avoid being struck by Jirou's punch, knowing that it would likely hurt like hell if it connected. The reel was instant and Kinzoku wasn't quite prepared, gaining mild discomfort from being pulled so quickly. But it was definitely better than being hit by Jirou. "So we're getting started right away? I was hoping we could do a couple of speeches, ya know? Talk about how heartbreaking this is and then come to terms that we have to fight or something." Ten more chains emerged from Kinzoku's back, bringing the count of active chains to 15. Kinzoku shot the chains forward in hopes of grabbing Jirou, he'd much rather get this fight done right away before anything bad could happen.